THE DIARY
by exo-kris-luhan lover
Summary: DO KYUNGSOO menyukai pelanggan tetapnya yang bernama KIM JONG IN. Setahun sebelumnya ia menemukan sebuah diary yang menghubungkannya pada KIM KAI . "tidak seharusnya kau cemburu pada seseorang yang sudah meninggal!" "kau juga tidak seharusnya masih mencintainya! aku tidak mau berbagi cinta dengan orang yang sudah meninggal!" KAISOO . langsung aja baca :) review wajib :P
1. Chapter 1

NO. PLAGIAT ! story full by me.

Genre : Mystery, Fantasy, Romance Of Course.

Main Cast : KAISOO do kyung soo / kim jong in

* * *

_The Diary_

Part 1

Aku melihatnya lagi pagi ini. Dia tampan, dia keren, dia tinggi, dia sempurna! Selalu menggunakan pakaian formal berwarna gelap.

_/Dia suka warna cerah, bahkan dia berani memakai warna baju yang bertabrakkan dengan kulitnya. Untungnya dia tampan dan memiliki tubuh yang bagus, sehingga apa pun yang dia pakai terlihat indah./_

Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi, hanya berbicara secukupnya. Itu pun dengan suara yang pelan.

_/Senyumnya seperti jamur di musim hujan. Celakanya dia tahu kapan dia harus tersenyum. Dia sangat tahu kalau senyumnya adalah senjata ampuh agar orang lain dapat memaafkannya dan mustahil mengatakan tidak./_

Dia selalu datang di jam yang sama pada hari kerja, entah apa yang ia lakukan pada jam yang sama di hari libur. Dia selalu sendiri dan memesan minuman yang sama.

_/Dia suka telat dan mudah bosan. Keramaian adalah sesuatu yang wajib baginya. Jika tempat itu sepi, dia lah yang akan ribut sendiri. Dia menyebalkan!/_

\^O^/

\^O^/

Kyung soo menutup buku diary lusuh berwarna kuning pucat yang ada dihadapannya. Dia membandingkan seseorang yang dituliskan di buku tersebut dan seorang nyata yang biasa duduk di bagian pojok café.

"hmm, selera kita berbeda" Dia bisa melupakan semua tugasnya dan hanya duduk di belakang counter jika sudah berhadapan dengan buku diary ini. Bukan buku miliknya melainkan buku yang ia temukan setahun lalu. Dia pernah bermaksud untuk mengembalikan pada pemiliknya, tapi tidak tahu kepada siapa atau dimana harus mengembalikan buku ini. Sejak itu lah kyungsoo menganggap bajwa buku ini adalah harta karunnya.

Melupakan tugasnya bukan masalah karena ini adalah café milik kyungsoo. Oh tidak ini bukan miliknya, setidaknya belum. Café ini adalah milik ibunya, tapi kyungsoo lah yang menjalankannya dan bertanggungjawab penuh atas café ini. Dan yah, kyungsoo memiliki 3 pegawai yang dapat diandalkan.

Kembali ke si pria tampan. Pria tampan itu adalah salah satu pelanggan setia café ini. Sudah hampir dua bulan ia tidak pernah absen mengunjungi tempat ini setiap jam 7 pagi pada hari kerja. Dan selalu memesan minuman yang sama, kopi hitam. Dan untuk menu sarapannya, dia selalu mengatakan 'yang terbaik yang dapat kau hidangkan pagi ini'.

Kyungsoo melihat jam, hampir jam tujuh pagi. Ia membereskan penampilannya dan memakai celemek hitam khas pelayan, ia bertekad akan mengajak pria tampan ini berkenalan. Tapi kyungsoo agak sedikit pemalu, tidak mungkin ia mengajak berkenalan. Jadi ia sudah menyiapkan modus yang masuk akal.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menyiapkan alat tulis serta selembar formulir berukuran A4. Lupakan jika ia memiliki tiga anak buah yang dapat diandalkan. Jika pelanggannya adalah si pria tampan yang telah mencuri perhatiannya sejak pertama kali melihat, maka kyungsoo sendiri lah yang akan melayaninya.

TRING

Suara bel pintu terdengar jika ada orang yang masuk. Jam tujuh pagi, tentu saja itu adalah si pria tampan. Hari ini pun dengan pakaian yang sama, serba gelap. Sepatu kulit hitam bertali, celana hitam, dan kemeja biru dongker. Pria itu duduk di kursi pojok langganannya.

Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum dan berjalan ke arahnya, bisa ia rasakan senyum konyol di wajah-wajah anak buahnya. Dan satu anak buahnya memberi semangat pada kyungsoo dengan meninju kepalan tangan kanannya ke dada kirinya. Sejujurnya, dukungan dari mereka malah membuatnya gugup.

"selamat pagi" ucap kyungsoo ramah dengan senyum mataharinya.

Pria tampan itu menatapnya dan membalas sapaan pagi kyungsoo dengan gerakan bibir tanpa suara.

"apa yang anda inginkan untuk sarapan pagi ini?" Tanya kyungsoo lagi bersemangat.

"seperti biasa" ucapnya kecil. Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi, tidak akan ia biarkan kesempatannya berbicara dengan si pria tampan selesai dengan cepat.

"apa itu _seperti biasa_?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada menggoda. Pria tampan itu jadi sedikit muram dan menunjukkan wajah _annoyed._

"kopi hitam dan makanan terbaik yang dapat kau hidangkan pagi ini" jelasnya malas dengan siku bersandar di meja dan tangan yang menyangga pipinya.

Kyungsoo tertawa dalam hati, apakah pria tampan ini baru saja merajuk dengan wajah imut?

"pesananmu akan segera siap." Ucap Kyungsoo, pria tampan itu mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela.

"Dan satu lagi" panggil Kyungsoo untuk mendapatkan perhatian si pria tampan. "karena anda hampir setiap hari kesini dalam dua bulan ini. Silakan mengisi formulir ini untuk menjadi member dan mendapatkan diskon spesial." Dan kyungsoo menyerahkan lembar formulir tersebut lengkap dengan sebuah _ballpoint_.

Si pria tampan itu menerimanya dan mulai membaca formulir tersebut. Kyungsoo menggiigit bibir, ia masih ingin berdekatan lebih lama dengan si pria tampan.

"oh iya aku lupa, silakan sertakan fotokopi kartu identitas. Jika tidak ada, biar aku pinjam sebentar yang asli dan akan aku kembalikan dalam waktu lima menit" janjinya tegas sembari memperlihat kan telapak tangan kanannya yang memiliki lima jari pada si pria.

Si pria mulai bergerak meski tetap tidak bersuara, ia mengambil dompetnya dan menyodorkan kertas kecil yang ternyata kartu identitas asli miliknya. Tentu Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"aku akan kembali dalam lima menit, dan sarapanmu akan datang dalam lima belas menit" ucap kyungsoo riang meninggalkan meja tersebut.

Kyungsoo segera menuju mesin printer sekaligus fotokopi yang di mejanya. Tidak sampai 2 menit, ia sudah mengembalikan kartu identitas tersebut pada si pria tampan.

\^O^/

Lupakan lagi kalau kyungsoo punya tiga anak buah, karena kyungsoo sendiri lah yang akan menyiapkan pesanan untuk si pria tampan. Ia bersyukur ketika pria tersebut tidak memesan menu makanan spesifik, jadi kyungsoo bisa memilihkannya makanan.

Kyungsoo berfikir, apa sarapan yang tepat untuk hari ini? Kyungsoo selalu memberinya sarapan sehat dan lengkap dengan dessert yang enak. Pancake, salad buah, dan pudding mangga. Apa itu sarapan besar? Yah, sangat besar. Tapi faktanya si pria tampan selalu menghabiskan apa yang disuguhkan untuknya. Dan itu membuat kyungsoo tidak pernah kapok memberinya sarapan besar dan lengkap.

\^O^/

Kyungsoo kembali dari dapur dengan nampan penuh makanan, dengan lugas ia membawa nampan tersebut ke meja si pria tampan. Pria tampan itu menegakkan duduknya ketika tahu kyungsoo datang.

Tanpa bicara, kyungsoo menata makanan-makanan tersebut, lalu menuangkan air putih di gelas kosong yang sudah tersedia. Dalam hati kecil ia tersenyum, _bukankah aku seperti sedang berperan sebagai pasangan yang baik? Menyiapkan sarapan untuknya hampir setiap hari._

"gomawo" ucap pria itu seperti berbisik ketika kyungsoo selesai merapikan piring-piring dan menyerahkan formulir yang telah ia isi lengkap.

"pulpenku?" pinta kyungsoo semanis mungkin. Pria itu menyerahkannya setelah berusaha mencarinya di meja yang ternyata terselip diantara kursi dan tasnya. Kyungsoo tertawa lagi dalam hati, _dia pelupa_.

"nikmati sarapan anda" ucap kyungsoo ramah, dan yang pertama pria itu cicipi adalah kopinya.

\^O^/

Kyungsoo senyam-senyum tidak jelas ketika selesai membaca formulir tersebut. Ia mendapatkan banyaaaaaakkk informasi mengenai si tampan. ia terus memandangi kartu identitas yang terdapat foto si tampan. Hentikan memanggil tampan, kini ia tahu siapa itu si tampan.

Namanya Kim Jong In, lahir di Seoul pada tanggal 14 Januari. Kyungsoo makin senyum-senyum tidak jelas, tanggal lahir mereka hanya selisih satu hari. Tapi kim jongin setahun lebih muda darinya, ini salah satu fakta yang agak menyedihkan. Setahun lebih muda tapi sudah bergelar sarjana dan memiliki pekerjaan, kyungsoo sendiri belum lulus kuliah. Dan yang paling menyedihkan, ia masih belum tahu kapan ia bisa lulus.

Dia tinggal di sebuah rumah yang menurut alamat berjarak beberapa blok dari café ini dan dia seorang guru. Seorang guru di sekolah yang tidak terlalu jauh dari daerah ini.

_Guru? Dia seorang guru? Beruntung sekali yang jadi muridnya!_ Pantas saja pakaiannya selalu formal. Sayangnya Kim Jong In tidak menuliskan mata pelajaran apa yang ia ajar.

Kyungsoo beralih meninggalkan mejanya dan melihat ke dalam café dari jendela di ruangannya.

Ia cemberut karena kim jong in sudah tidak ada di tempatnya.

\^O^/

\^O^/

Part 1 Finish.

\^O^/

note: tulisan miring yang pake garis miring itu tulisan di diary. kalo cuma miring mah ucapan dalam hati.


	2. Chapter 2

CAST : KAISOO

Genre : Misteri, Fantasi, dan Percintaan pastinya.

NO PLAGIAT !

* * *

o-(0_0)-o

THE DIARY

Part 2

Suatu pagi di musim semi yang cerah, Kyungsoo membuka satu per satu jendela café-nya dan menghirup udara segar dari setiap jendela yang ia buka.

Pekerja café miliknya sudah mulai mengerjakan tugas masing-masing, karena kurang dari setengah jam lagi café akan dibuka. Musim semi ini hujan dengan intensitas rendah sampai sedang selalu turun sore sampai malam hari membuat café lebih ramai di saat itu dan pagi hari terasa santai.

Namun jendela yang terbuka juga membawa angin masuk dan mengacaukan kertas-kertas yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja kerjanya. Sebuah buku dengan sampul kuning ikut terbuka dan angin juga membolak-balik tanpa henti semua halaman buku tersebut.

"aduh! Ceroboh sekali aku ini." keluhnya dengan berjalan cepat menuju mejanya sembari berusaha membereskan kertas-kertas yang berjatuhan.

Saat kertas-kertas tersebut sudah tersimpan di tempat aman, Kyungsoo melihat diary kuning lusuhnya yang tergeletak di atas meja juga ikut terbuka. "gara-gara angin juga" ucapnya malas.

Namun setelahnya ia tersenyum lalu duduk dan mulai membaca diary dengan halaman yang sudah terbuka oleh angin tersebut.

_[ Suatu hari kau akan menyadari_

_Suatu hari kau akan mengerti_

_Di saat itu_

_Aku bahkan tidak akan ada disana_

_Aku akan bahagia di suatu tempat_

_Aku tahu Kau tidak benar-benar mengerti seberapa berharga dirimu_

_Kau pikir aku orang terakhir di dunia ini_

_Tapi aku memiliki berita untukmu_

_Itu tidak akan lama, tidak akan lama_

_Karena suatu hari seseorang akan mencintaimu_

_Sama besar seperti kau menginginkanku mencintaimu_

_Suatu hari seseorang akan mengambil tempatku di hatimu_

_Suatu hari kau akan melupakanku_

_Bahkan kau tidak akan merindukanku_

_Saat ini aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun_

_Kau terjatuh dan terpuruk_

_Tapi suatu hari air mata itu akan kering_

_Kau tidak akan menangis_

_Sebuah perpisahan yang manis]_

Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya bingung, "kenapa?" dia mengedipkan matanya lagi. "kenapa pemilik diary ini harus memutuskan hubungan mereka? Berkali-kali aku membaca seluruh diary ini tetap saja aku tidak bisa mengerti. Huufttt"

Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur, meninggalkan diary tersebut tanpa menutupnya. Angin kembali berhembus dan membolak-balikkan halamannya lalu berhenti di suatu halaman yang hanya terdapat sebuah kalimat.

_[kau yang tidak dapat melihatku, kau yang tidak dapat mendengarku… percayalah pada apa yang kau rasakan]_

o-(0_0)-o

Part 2 Finish

o-(0_0)-o

note: itu translate lagu _Someday_ tapi dirubah sedikit yaa...

Kyung di cerita ini belom ditentuin gendernya, jadi silakan reader imajinasi sendiri.


End file.
